


The Haunted Mansion- Septiplier

by HerMadRoyalHiney



Category: Game Grumps, The Haunted Mansion (2003), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crossover, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMadRoyalHiney/pseuds/HerMadRoyalHiney
Summary: Jack and Robin are lost on their way to a convention.When their car mysteriously breaks down and a storm picks up, they seek shelter in a ghoulish mansion with a sad and strange secret past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have decided to write for the first time in close to 15 years, I am terrified for starters. This story will be paired with another story I will be writing, they share similar themes, they are both crossovers with the Haunted Mansion movie. Updates will be sporadic, as I will be releasing chapters simultaneously. So we're going to give this a shot.

“Of all nights,” the frantic voice of a woman can be heard echoing through the expansive kitchen. She brushes her long black hair off of her face, turning to her husband. “Where could he have run off to? This party is going to be the end of me!”

Beside her stands a slightly taller brunette man, nicely dressed, but noticeably sweating. “I haven't seen him all night,” a crash is heard on the other side of the door leading to the massive ballroom. “ But he better find himself before I have to kill someone. Tyler what have I told you?” He storms off in the direction of the crash to find one of the newer servants on the floor surrounded by shattered glass and soaking in a puddle of dark red wine.

“I'm so sorry,” the tall man on the floor stares up at him.

“You better get this cleaned up before He sees this. He is not known for forgiveness.” The brunette sighs, quickly helps the younger man find his footing and starts sopping up the mess. “You never know when he'll be right behind you,” the older man jokes.

“He, is right behind you,” a voice above him states, with no hint of amusement. The grim butler stares down at them behind a dark mask.“What have I told you fools about presenting yourselves around guests? If the master were to see this,” he trails off gravely, “we could finally find some competent help.” Glaring down at the two men frantically cleaning, he smirks, “get out of my sight you buffoons. Everything must go perfectly from here on out. Tonight is a rather special night for the master.”

The butler turns away walking off into the crowd as the other two men scurry off back into the kitchen. “A very special night indeed.” He smiles to himself disappearing into the gathering of masked guests.

 

Music can be heard in the background of the large party; guests in many colors and fine jewels, dance and gossip behind elaborate masks. Food and drink run freely, being passed by servants in dark masks holding silver platters. Laughter is in heavy supply and anticipation hovers like a heavy fog above the crowd. What seems to be hundreds of finely dressed party goers, wait for their host to make himself known.

On the other side of the large mansion sits a man, dressed his best for the party. Though his clothing isn't nearly as opulent as those of the other guests, he is a stunning sight to behold. His short brunette hair is ruffled and clenched between tight fingers, face pink and lips bitten between white teeth. He's nervous but excited. This will be his first party, a party where he can be himself and not have to worry about anything but the man beside him. His introduction into the society he's only ever watched from afar.

A knock on the door startles him, but reveals a familiar face. Sighing in relief he steps aside, allowing the butler entrance.

“I thought I might find you here,” the man before him says, “the kitchen has been missing you.” 

“I'm sure they have, but they will have to continue missing me.” The brunette sits again on the chaise in the center of the room. “I won't be joining them in there again,” he giggles to himself. “I start a new life tonight.”

The other man looks at him, not smiling, “you look nervous.” He passes a goblet over to the brunette man. “Here, to ease the nerves.”

The brunette gladly takes a large swig from the goblet, grateful for the other man. Suddenly remembering, he looks to the other man. “Oh, did you deliver my message?”

“Ah yes, the master will be receiving the letter right about now.”

 

A letter is slipped beneath a door on the far side of the house. The crisply folded and delicately addressed envelope, adorned with a well recognized, if not crudely carved, wax sealing. The master of the manor quickly and excitedly rips open the letter, this special night lifting him above the floor.

 

“But I digress,” the man looks to the brunette, “it might not be what you were hoping it to be.”

The brunette attempts to get up, struggling to catch his footing, he stumbles back down. He looks bewildered at the other man, “what are you saying? What is happening?” He turns his head to look down and the room spins, his head heavy. 

 

Greedily reading the words from his beloved, the master begins to sink. His world comes crashing down around him. His heart falls, throwing the door open he runs down the hall.

 

“Things are going back to the way they were.” The man sneers at the brunette, “the way things should be.”

 

Tearing down the hall, the master flings open the door, he steps in cautiously. A small puddle forming beneath the chaise in the center of the room, dripping from an overturned goblet. The letter falls to the floor as he drops to his knees before his beloved. The limp body of his love splayed across the chaise, quickly swept into his arms. With his tears falling onto the lips beneath him, he lets out a guttural cry, carrying the brunette from the room.

The party comes to a crashing halt as the master makes his way down into the crowd. The brunette man held closely in his arms, limp and cold. The crowd parts and disperses, no one knowing what to say or do. The black haired woman rushes out from the kitchen to aid the master, quickly followed by the rest of the staff. The master brushes off the help looking at them with unseeing eyes. 

He looks off into the now empty ballroom, sobbing. He lets his beloved lie on the cold marble floor, nearly unrecognizable from the gorgeous brunette he loves. He gets up and walks away.

 

Among the cobwebs and spiders, rain beats down on the rounded glass windows above the ballroom. A small balcony beneath the dome of glass surrounds the dazzling chandelier, sturdy above the marble floors. The black haired woman walks through the room, cleaning past her own tears, after the removal of the brunettes body. She looks upon the room that had just recently been full of life.

Staring at the spot where the brunette had been placed , her husband comes up behind her. They had both been very fond of the man, having worked with him for many years. They share a sigh and begin to move from the spot, but something catches their eyes. A shadow moves, slowly swinging across the floor. Looking up, they see the body of the master, swinging from the twinkling chandelier. A letter falls down to the floor landing at their feet.

My Dearest,  
I have given much thought to our conversation in the garden where we met and talked at great length about our “secret.” My dear sweet Markus, you see only the good in the world around you, but your view has led you astray. After much thought, I have decided and regretfully I say, no. I will not marry you.  
I cannot see how you could think that society could possibly accept our union, you are the master of this house, revered by many and I am your servant. I belong in the kitchens, sweeping after your step, not following it. I cannot see a future wherein this won't end in tragedy.  
So I have decided that I will bring this to an end to save you any trouble. By the time you have read this I will have taken my life. I can only think of this solution as if I were to run away, I might return and cause you more harm. I wish you to find love with someone of true value, someone who actually deserves you.  
Goodbye love, William


	2. Chapter 2

Years passed quickly, the manor left to rot and decay. The beautiful nights of the past, left in the ruins of sorrow and grief. The mansion grew old; pillars crumbling, marble cracking, ivy grew in the place of any living things. The servants of the house grew tired and passed over the years, this house had been their home too. It wasn't fair, but they couldn't find it in themselves to leave. 

Several decades passed, the mansion quiet except for the whisper of the wind through its broken windows. The house could carry no life within its grounds, excluding the rodents and pests infesting the odd nooks. Everything was still until a light entered the windows, bringing the past, back from beyond the grave.

“Where am I?” The first voice the mansion heard in years asked. 

“Master, we're home.”

 

Years continued to pass, the house staying in a constant state. More of the mansion's residents arrived, some taking decades to reemerge. For the first time in a long time, there was joy, and some flavor of happiness within the cold walls. No one wanted to be the one to bring up the most obvious fact; they were all dead. A large cemetery seemed to have crept up to the back of the mansion. With it, dear family members and new faces arrived, locked within the confines of their grounds. Some having passed silently by means of old age or illness, others seemingly reliving violent deaths, accidents or even murders. Hundreds surrounded the house, more coming every day, but there were only so many who came.

After what seemed to be an incredible stretch of time, the people stopped coming. The house, now filled with their slice of afterlife, seemed to settle into a state of near bliss. There was only the vacant space of one missing soul. The soul that mattered, and brought them all together.

They needed to find him.

Someone had to find him...

And then, everything changed. Fate smiled on them. A chance breeze carried their hope, slipping right through their gates. Everyone hurried around, gossip flowing like wine, as they were pushed aside by the butler. He moved quickly, but calmly, toward his master's chambers; clutching a single piece of paper in his hands. Pushing the doors open, he looked to the broken man within.

“Master, we've found William. We will bring him back to you.” He waved the page toward the other man.

Markus looked up, and grabbed for the paper. For the first time, in a couple centuries, he felt a smile come to his lips. The page before him, streaked with largely printed words and graphic pops of color, held the first hope he'd felt in a long time. There, in the center of the glossy printed sheet, was the face he knew, the face he loved. “Oh William, finally,” he sighed. “We must find him.” He turned back to his butler. “Felix, bring him to me.”

“Of course master, I know how much you have missed him.” Felix looked at the smiling man, his own face still. “We will do whatever must be done, maybe his return will allow us some peace.”

“Thank you, dear friend.” Markus beamed, “I don't know what I would have done without you.” He watched the other man turn and walk away. “Oh and Felix...”

“Yes sir?”

“What is a Jack Septic Eye?”

 

“And I will see all you dudes, IN THE NEXT VIDEO!!” Jack ended his final recording of the day, reaching over to turn off the camera with a sigh. He sat back in his chair rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

“Good, you're done. Have you packed yet?” His editor walked into the room, entering once he heard the other go silent. Robin looked at the tired man before him and smiled. “You haven't even started yet, have you?”

Jack gave him a tired smile and sighed again, “I'm getting to it. I'll be ready when I need to be ready.” He got up from his chair and playfully bumped the other man as he walked out of the room. “I mean we don't even leave until tomorrow,” he looked out a window to the darkening sky. “That's like, a whole other day.”

Robin chuckled beside him. “Yeah, a whole other day where we have to leave early for a long drive.” He shook his head at the Irishman.

“See, plenty of time.” Jack walked into his bedroom grabbing at his half packed luggage. He gestured toward the open bag, “I'm nearly there. Just another couple things...” he trailed off, walking into his closet. He reached in blindly, grabbing a couple shirts and a pair of jeans and threw them haphazardly into his bag. He sealed it up and glanced back at the other man, “annnd done.” Jack grinned proudly.

Robin shook his head and smiled at his friend. “Sooooo, are you excited? Going to a big con, being a BIG deal? I mean your face is plastered across every poster and advertisement.” He looked at the other man. 

“Yeah why is that? I didn't even know that was a thing they did. What kind of convention sends out fliers in the daily mail?” Jack snatched up a flier, conveniently left on the nightstand. “I mean, I'm honored that they asked me to be a 'special guest' but why is my face on everything?” 

“It's because you're so pretty!” Robin laughed, deftly dodging a pillow flying at his face. “ If nothing else, it's a thank you for everything you're doing. You're going to be so super busy.” He missed the sad expression on his friend's face. “I mean, you have a panel, and a signing, photo op, another panel...” Robin continued to list Jack's tasks as the Irishman's face dropped.

“Oh yea,” he interrupted Robin's growing list, “I forgot about all of that. I'm not really gonna have any free time, am I?” 

“You would have, if they hadn't asked about the other panel.” Robin paused, “or the other signing. I mean you don't have to do all three panels, they could always cancel one.”

“No, I can't let my fans down. Plus you went out of your way to talk them into that second signing and photo op...” Jack sighed exasperated. “Like you said, we want to cover as many fans as possible. I mean, sleep is for the weak.” He flopped down on his bed. “If nothing else, you'll be just as tired, you'll be there at my side the whole time.”

“Don't forget Bob and Wade.” Robin said cheerily. “That reminds me, we have to pick them up first thing tomorrow.” He looked sympathetically at the man before him, “hey, at least we'll be there together. I've got your back, no matter what, you know that right?” 

He received no response. He took a step closer to the other man, and smiled at the light snoring he heard coming from him. “I'll see you in the morning Jack.” Robin turned off the light and let himself out of the room, heading to bed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it wasn't until I started writing this chapter, that I realized I don't know much about Robin. I had to take a good three hour break to watch videos and look up some information on him before I started writing. I promise I will try my best to write him the best way that I can.  
> Also, I’m very aware of the fact that Jack and Robin don’t live together, nor do they leave remotely close to Bob and Wade. For the purpose of convenience… I have decided that they do.  
> On the other hand, I'm sure that my glossy print flier with Jack's face on it, is completely ridiculous. I had a thought and it got away from me, I have a friend who does some local drag shows and I keep seeing the post he makes with these digital fliers from the club he works at. All of the headliners are shoved onto this brightly colored page with their head shots smacked on there next to it, and I thought why not.  
> Also I want to thank everyone for reading this, it means a lot to me to have the support of anyone who is interested in lending it to me. I'm still nervous about how this will turn out in the end but I'm giving it my best shot. Thank you so much!


End file.
